


Motivation

by TheFunk



Series: EXO Drabbles [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun gives Chanyeol a reason to finish his workout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motivation

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated and I hope you enjoy!

Baekhyun sighed. He was so bored, and his boyfriend was apparently trying to ignore him. Chanyeol was currently on the floor doing, God knows how many, push-ups, and all Baekhyun wanted to do was go to sleep. 

Unfortunately, the sight of a sweaty, muscular Chanyeol was enough to keep him wide awake, at least for the time being. He stretched out on the bed of their hotel room, back arching high as his muscles pulled gently, and was pleased to see Chanyeol stutter in his push-ups. 

“Yeolieee~” he called out, “Come cuddle with me. You know you want too~.” He smiled when Chanyeol groaned and frowned up at him.

“I want to, but I can’t. I have to do five more or my trainer will kill me. I really don’t want to do these.” Baekhyun sat up and stared down at Chanyeol, who had collapsed grumpily to the floor.

Baekhyun slid to the floor and lay on his back, “Come here and kiss me.” Chanyeol grinned and rolled on top of Baekhyun, slightly crushing him. As he leaned down for a kiss, Baekhyun pressed a finger to his lips.

“Not yet. Go up, you only get one when you come down again.” Chanyeol groaned but pushed himself up anyway, coming back down quickly, meeting Baekhyun in a kiss.

“That’s not so bad, was it Yeolie?” Chanyeol shook his head as he went up again, soon getting another kiss.

“We should have done this 41 push-ups ago.” He soon got another one, “You have to come to all of my workouts from now on, okay Baek?” Baekhyun giggled into the fourth kiss.

“Only if you don’t make me work out. I have to maintain these nutella abs you know?”

Chanyeol laughed above him, before coming down to receive his final kiss. As soon as he reached the top again, he collapsed onto Baekhyun, who let out a loud huff. Chanyeol smiled as he pressed kisses into his boyfriend’s neck. Baekhyun gasped from underneath him.

“Get off of me you giraffe. You’re crushing me and you smell bad.” Chanyeol cocked his head.

“What’s the matter Baekhyunnie, I thought you said you wanted to cuddle?” Baekhyun groaned and slapped at Chanyeol’s head.

“Go shower you monster.” Chanyeol rolled off of him reluctantly, but laughed at Baekhyun the entire way to the bathroom. As Baekhyun caught his breath, he decided that he couldn’t wait for Chanyeol’s workout tomorrow night.


End file.
